Code Geass:Reik of the Vengance:Odio 12
by Eniasfausto
Summary: ¿Porque Lelouch tendria un ataud vacio, a no ser que su cuerpo fuese sacado y llevado a otra parte- Reik  ¿Podrias quedarte asi hasta que me quede dormida?- Cecile  ¿y en que cuadra C.C en todo esto?-Kallen  p.s accion SuzakuxCecile


Odio 12: Caminos y Fausto.

_-Mi nombre es Millay Ashford, reportando en vivo desde el castillo de Alquios en Britania N.Y , para Hi TV. hace unos pocos días , nos enteramos que nuestro emperador Schneizel El Britannia 101 emperador del sagrado imperio Britannian había sufrido un derrame cerebral, fue necesario haber elegido a su sucesorsilencio ¿podrian repetirme como se llama? sensación de sorpresa Reik Ti Britannia, el emperador 102 del sagrado imperio de Britannia ._

_-Durante estos días en los que Reik Ti Britannia, ha tomado el control del país, se han mejorado los estándares de vida, de los ciudadanos Britannian, se ha impulsado en gran medida la tecnología, y han mejorado las relaciones políticas con los otros países._

_-Hoy el emperador Reik ha pagado inumerables indemnizaciones a los países afectados y que hoy inician su reconstrucción, además el emperador Reik también ha decidido ingresar a la UFN como miembro del consejo especial, All Hail Reik ,all hail Britannia._

Que agotante es esto, afirma Millay, ahora que se ha elegido un nuevo emperador, toda la gente ha decidido que yo fuese hasta britannia a documentar todas las apariciones en publico del emperador.- eso es lo que trancita por la cabeza de Millay ashford, recueda que hace unos días Rivalz su ex compañero de la academia, se le volvió a declarar, Millay no sabe si responderle o no, después de todo ya no le le queda nada en el mundo, Lelouch esta muerto, nadie sabe que paso con Nina , y Loyd rompió su compromiso con ella, ahora ella esta sola, aunque trata de sobre ponerse cada vez que observa las fotos de sus años en la academia Ashford, a demás ha sido un poco difícil ya que la academia resivio un gran daño después del ataque terrorista a las oficinas de la UFN. Aun asi una vez mas se prepara para viajar a Britannia para entrevistar al emperador Reik personalmente.

Las dos figuras proyectan sus sombras sobre las paredes de mármol de las catacumbas de Britannia, el mausoleo secreto del emperador Charles, en el se encuentran los restos de sus hijos, Clovis La Britannia, Euphemia Li Britannia y por su puesto que por orden de la ex emperatriz Nunally el cadáver de Lelouch Vi Britannia.

-¿Majestad porque estamos aquí?- pregunto Marcella sosteniendo la linterna.

- Hay algo que tengo que saber, necesito estar completamente seguro de algo de mucha importancia.

- Tiene que ver con Lelouch ¿Verdad?

-Si, se que no pareciera gran cosa pero necesito estar seguro que ahí esta.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Se que es imposible pero ahora que mi geass ha evolucionado, comienzo a preguntarme si Lelouch lo habría alcanzado.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué habría alcanzado?

-La inmortalidad

-¿La inmortalidad?- pregunta Marcella mientras abre la puerta para que los dos puedan entrar.

-Si, la inmortalidad que solo el código puede dar.- responde Reik los dos viajeros están frente la tumba de mármol blanco del conquistador del mundo Lelouch Vi Britannia. Los dos intrusos deciden abrir el sarcófago del emperador Demonio, para buscar lo que al emperador Reik le inquieta, lo han abierto, los ojos con el geass de Reik se exaltan, la impresión es demasiado, el sarcófago esta vacio.

- ¿Como es posible eso?- pregunta Marcella.

-Según la historia el cadáver del emperador Lelouch fue puesto sobre el Damocles, antes de ser enviado al sol, pero eso no explicaría entonces el sarcófago vacio. Lo único que se me ocurre es que la emperatriz Nunally haya construido esto por alguna razón, según lo que aprendi de los recuerdos de Nunally acerca del réquiem de Zero fue que lelouch moriría , Zero se alzaría como un héroe, pero no comprendo si esa fue la versión oficial, y el mausoleo secreto solo puede ser visto por el emperador porque entonces esta el sarcófago vacio.

-No creeras que….- dice Marcella

-No lo creo, pero es algo extrañó que haya una tumba sin un cuerpo, por lo que se podría creer que alguien tomo el cuerpo y lo transporto a otra parte.

-Alguien tomo el cuerpo de Lelouch, y se lo llevo a otro lado, será que Zero este detrás de esto.-pregunta Marcella

-No lo sé, todo esto es muy confuso incluso para mí, Yo no soy el pensador que era Lelouch, mis planes llevan mucho tiempo de preparación, algo como esto me llevaría años planearlo.

Los dos abandonan el lugar van subiendo las escaleras, del mausoleo, hacia la superficie de las catacumbas.

-Lo siento Marcella- dice Reik.

-Eh, ¿Porque?- pregunta la chica.

-Se que te has sentido excluida de todos los asuntos últimamente, y he estado tan ocupado que he olvidado hacerlo.

-¿Hacer que su Majestad?- pregunta nuevamente Marcella.

-Sabes porque no eres una Knight Round, Marcella.

-Porque no soy tan buena en el combate como Sarah o Von Kaestrer- dice Marcella. De hecho me siento un poco celosa, porque últimamente has pasado mas tiempo con Sarah y Cornelia, que conmigo. Como antes

-Antes no era el emperador Marcella- dice Reik en tono de reproche- Antes solo era Reik y tu eras Marcella.

-Pero yo aun soy Marcella y nada mas.

-No, Marcella, cada príncipe necesita su caballero, y yo quiero que tu seas mi caballero Marcella.

-¡Lo dices en serio!...er digo, Sera un honor su Majestad.

-¿Y cómo su caballero puedo hacerle una pregunta su majestad?

-Sí, está bien cuál es tu pregunta.

-¿su alteza Cornelia y Tu…ya sabes, lo hicieron?

-¡Tonta!, no debes decir eso en voz alta alguien podría oírte- dice Reik con un color rojo en la cara.

-No me has respondido la pregunta, Reik respóndeme es verdad que tu y Cornelia….

-No planeo responderte a eso.

-No me digas que Cornelia fue tu primera vez, si verdad Cornelia fue tu primera vez.

-Calla Marcella, cosas…com…como esas…no se pueden…prep….preguntar.

-Pervertido, Mujeriego, no solo andas con Cornelia de aseguro también le tiras a Sarah.

- No es verdad, nnn…no ando tras Sarah, es solo que crei que sería una buena oportunidad de probar el Agrícola.

-Pero a Sarah si le gustas, si ella estuvo presumiendo toda la mañana ante las otras acerca de las felicitaciones que le diste por haber hechos u trabajo muy bien.

-En serio le gusto a Sarah…hahaha…-Reik se sonroja.

-Lo sabia te gusta Sara también, Marcella comienza a golpear levemente al emperador en la espalda.

-No te equivocas, solo me sorprendió un poco la notica.

-¿de veras?

-De veras.- contesto Reik

Continuaron subiendo las escaleras- Reik aun no me has dicho si lo hiciste con Cornelia.- Volvio a decir marcella.

Base secreta submarina.

Nunally acaba de ver anuncio de Reik, se siente un poco feliz, ya no tiene que preocuparse por lo que suceda por britannia, ahora puede llevar una vida normal, o eso piensa ella, da lo mismo, no debe preocuparse por nada, ahora con Reik en el gobierno el mundo puede progresar, ese fue el geass que Reik le implanto a Nunally, el de no tener que preocuparse por el mundo mas que de su existencia, pero Nunally , ya ha roto otros geass antes, es posible que rompa el de Reik también.

Cuando Nunally conoció a Reik era un año mas grande que su hermano Lelouch, le gustaba mucho pasearse por los jardines del jardín Hexelica, eso fue antes, de todo, la casta de los Ti Britannia era la mas respetada familia, y Reik era el mas joven de todos ellos, el pensaba que el mundo podía estar en paz sin tener que recurrir a la guerra.

Un mes después de la muerte de la emperatriz Mariane, los Ti Britannia iniciaron su conspiración para hacerse del trono Britannian y terminar con la guerra de una vez por todas, Cornelia Li Britannia descubrió el complot de los Ti Britannia y mando una ejecución masiva de los nobles que apoyaban a la casta Ti Britannia, el resultado fue el exilio de los miembros del Ti Britannia así como sus ayudantes, 4 años después la noticia de la muerte del último Ti Britannia Reik asesinado en el Euro Universo se había hecho presente.

Nunally sabia en el interior que ya no podía continuar con el litigio, sabia que el camino de Reik era a travez de la guerra, y había dicho a Suzaku muchas veces que ella necesitaba pelear cuando el momento se hiciese presente, pero Suzaku solamente se había encargado de continuar estudiando la identidad del terrorista, la palabra de Nunally había dejado de valer.

Las cintas que lelouch habían dejado de ser reproducidas, el televisor estaba apagado frente la mascara de Zero el visor proyectaba dos siluetas en un lecho. No se tendría que pensar mucho para saber que Suzaku ya había encontrado la distracion que comprometiera tanto su vida como su misión. Las palabras de Lelouch "_El Mañana te pertenece a ti" _habían sido manchadas.

Suzaku y Cecile cubiertos por las delgadas sabanas, el muchacho mira el blanco techo mientras Cecile usa el pecho del muchacho como una almohada.

-¿Suzaku-kun? ¿Por qué decidiste haber tomado este nefasto destino?- pregunta Cecile

-Por que el mundo necesitaba de Zero, y esa era la única forma de asegurar el futuro que Lelouch con su sacrificio.

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo mas seguirás con esto?

-Por el resto de mi vida, y la que sigue y la que sigue.-esta fue la retribución que tuve que pagar por vivir mas. Cecile-san tengo que agredecerte, ya que gracias a ti he vuelto ha recordar quien soy yo, Kururugi Suzaku.

Cecile sonrrie,-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que tengas que irte?- pregunta la chica acurrucándose en el torso desnudo del muchacho.

-Unos minutos mas.. porque…

-Quiero ser un poco egoísta, asi que ¿Podrias quedarte a si un tiempo mas hasta que me quede dormida.

-Si.

-Suzaku-Kun…

-Si Cecile-san

-Te amo.

-Si, Cecile-san- responde Suzaku, sabe no puede responderle a Cecile, aun tiene esos sentimientos por Euphy, pero no importa por el momento. Con el amor de Cecile es suficiente para los dos.

La base submarina comienza despegarse del lecho oceánico y va a la superfice, de ahí toma vuelo La base de secreta de Lelouch, el El Ariostosis el embolo del mundo de Zero. Sobre vuela con dirección a Japon, en cualquier momento iniciara la guerra.

Beck se retira los gogles entintados aparece el geass en sus dos ojos, se crea un portal Kallen entra por el portal, una especie de canal en color magenta y rojo se crea ante ellos.

Beck entra en el portal también, -Por aqui señorita Kozuki- dice Beck. Adentrandoce mas y mas en el canal Magenta.

-Espera N.N no viene- responde Kallen.

-N.N sama tiene cosas que hacer antes de poder venir por nosotros, además ella no podría ser afectada por mi geass.

-¿Oye te puedo preguntar algo?- pregunta Kallen

-Que sucede…- responde Beck

-¿Porque buscar a C.C?

-C.C y N.N-sama tienen una larga historia de conflictos desde hace mucho. A decir verdad N.N-sama detesta a C.C pero en orden de poder derribar al hombre que le ha hecho mucho mal es capaz de aliarse con C.C-san

-¿Tu sabes quien es esa persona?

-Si, su nombre es Reik Ti Britannia, fue una persona con la que N.N-sama hizo un contrato anteriormente, pero los planes de Reik van mas haya de los sueños de N.N-sama, por eso quiere muerto a Reik

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Reik? Ya se hizo del control de Britannia.

-El quiere conquistar el mundo para limpiar el nombre de Britannia.- responde Beck

-Y C.C en que cuadra en todo esto.

-Veras, N.N-sama no puede exparcir tantos geass en el mundo eso la debilita, pero si C.C le ayuda a exparcir el geass en el mundo podrán terminar con los planes de Reik

-Y esto del geass, como funciona.

-El geass queda impreso su uso básico en tu mente, pero deberas descubrir sus usos con el tiempo, cada geass tiene su tiempo de duración o un limite, pero conforme vayas progresando en el uso del geass este ira mejorando hasta aparecer en los dos ojos. Ahí es cuando el geass se acompleta.

- Tu tienes el geass completo ¿Verdad?

-Si- responde Beck

-¿Y cuanto tiempo te llevo controlar el geass para completarlo?

-8 años

-¡8 años!- responde exaltada Kallen.

-El tiempo es diferente para todos, a mi me llevo ese tiempo porque para mi es muy difícil usarlo, si lo uso mas del tiempo limite, me dara un derrame cerebral.

-¿Hay una forma de tener otro geass?- pregunta Kallen.

-No lo se , nunca nadie ha hecho un contrato con dos personas a la vez, pero supongo que seria posible. Mira ahí esta el final del canal.

El emperador Reik ha comenzado su discurso ante los miembros del consejo de seguridad de La UFN, Ougi se percata al instante gracias a su geass que el emperador tiene un alma obscura, negra y sin vida, como la de un muerto, pero no es eso, es el poder completo del geass, de N.N que protege a Reik, Ougi se percata que para N.N el ha dejado de ser de utilidad.

_-Emperador Reik usted ha decidido aceptar todas las normas, pero nos desconcierta el hecho de que decida no unirse a nuestro bloque económico, esta es una burla para alguien que desea entrar.- dice Kaguya Sumeragi_

_-El reglamento para las naciones que deciden entrar no dice nada con respecto con unir sus economías, simplemente veo por el país de Britannia._

_-Muy bien , pero nos inquieta que en Britannia no haya una democracia, los países que conforman a la UFN son en su total mayoría democráticos, por eso hemos hecho desertar a los principados._

_-Sumeragi Kaguya, le puedo hacer una pregunta_

_-Si, por su puesto_

_-¿Qué se necesita para recordar algo terrible, pero que entonces no se vea tan horrible el recuerdo anterior?_

_-Tener la misma experiencia._

_-Buena respuesta, pero errada, la respuesta es tener una experiencia mucho peor, por eso yo me convertiré en esa experiencia _

Fin de la video Conferencia

_Un discurso es anunciado por Reik a todo el mundo, _

_Mi nombre es Reik Ti Britannia el emperador 102 del Sagrado Imperio de Britannia, aprovecho la oportunidad para dar los siguientes mandatos._

_Numero 1: Britannia por medio del presente ha renunciado a la organización de la UFN._

_Numero 2: Las areas que pertenecieron a Britannia, vuelven a ser propiedad de Britannia._

_Numero 3: Desde este momento hago presente que la armada de Britannia, será nada menos que las fuerzas de la alianza de las 5 espadas._

_Numero 4: Oficialmente hago presente la declaración de Guerra de Britannia contra el mundo._

_All Hail Britania!, All Hail Five Swords!_

_All Hail Britannia!- responde el pueblo Britanniano._


End file.
